


【翻译】【Overwatch/守望先锋】【藏源】10.15

by batcat229



Series: 【藏源】 hand in unlovable hand  牵上无爱之手 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Watersports, Wetting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 源氏从未想过他的兄长会残忍得露骨。





	【翻译】【Overwatch/守望先锋】【藏源】10.15

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10.15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305963) by [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo). 

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305963  
Tag：水上游戏， D/s， 主奴， 尿裤子， 绝望play， 暖屌(Cockwarming)， 未明确意愿，性奴

正文：  
源氏从未想过他的兄长会残忍得露骨。

半藏正坐在办公桌前，和桌子那头的又一个商业伙伴以冷静而又有说服力的语气谈论着毒品和枪支的流通。他嘬着自己的茶，无视了跪在自己办公桌下的弟弟。源氏就安静地藏在半藏的脚边，嘴里含着半藏的阴茎，只会发出轻浅的呼吸声。

他之所以能保持安静，并不是因为自己得到了满足，而是因为半藏严格而残忍的训练给他定下了条规。

但源氏并不能完全坐住。他的大腿被迫折起，不断抽搐，手掌也紧紧地压在了自己的胯部，只为阻止里面的东西涌出来。

他在这次会面前就恳求过半藏，眼中甚至涌出了屈辱的泪水。

“兄长(*)，求你了，我快忍不住了。”

他得到的回应就只有足以让他惨叫的当面一拳，和半藏的一句，“你就是要忍着。”

半藏的注意力马上就被更重要的事所占据。

现在，源氏要哭了。

半藏已经和那个人交流了将近一小时。源氏知道，那个人不走，他就不能说话，更不要说分散半藏的注意力或是从桌子底下离开。但他的小腹还在无望地持续抽动。他绝望而胆怯地轻轻抓了抓半藏的脚踝，另一只手死死地把自己的阴茎向上压住。

半藏的靴子一下子踢在了他的肋骨上。这冲击力让一滴炽热的尿液流了出来。

然后源氏就无能为力了。

他努力过了。他更用力地抓住自己的阴茎，把身子贴在了半藏的脚上，试图停止尿流。但这都徒劳无功。还带着温度的水痕在他的衣襟上蔓延开来，尿滴从他的指缝间渗出。他和实木地板之间多了一片温热的尿滩。

源氏双眼紧闭地呻吟了起来。终于尿出来的释然是他记忆中最接近高潮的东西了。但这个感觉已经被他清楚自己所要面临的怒气和惩罚给毁了。  
源氏也知道半藏知道他尿了。就算半藏敏锐的听力没有听到他无声的呻吟，半藏敏感的鼻子肯定也闻到了氨气辛辣的味道。

但半藏还是一副外交官的样子，完全看不出来有哪里不对的地方。他以平静的语调讨论着关闭工厂和赔偿的问题，站起来向对面的人告别。  
门关上的响声也意味着一切都结束了。源氏已经感受到泪液在刺痛他的眼睛。

但是当那双大手伸下来抓住他的头发的时候，他还是被吓到了。源氏被从办公桌底下拉了出来。他尖叫了一声，浸湿的衣物也发出了模糊的簌簌声。他被扔在了半藏的脚下，就只是个颤抖着的，羞耻而恐惧的物品。

冰冷的靴子毫无顾虑地踢上了他的脸颊，他缩得更紧了。

“你尿裤子了。”半藏指责的声音冰冷而恶毒。源氏完全不敢抬头，他不敢面对半藏脸上厌恶的嘲笑。“在我的办公室，在我和员工交谈的时候。”

半藏讥讽地笑着，一手用力抓住源氏的头发，让他再次跪起来，另一手把自己的阴茎再次塞进了源氏的柔软的嘴唇。

“既然你这么想泡在尿里，那我大发慈悲地满足你吧，弟弟。”

源氏还没来得及理解这句话是什么意思，一股热流就涌进了他的嘴里。炽热，咸涩，足以让他窒息。

他在那股液体源源涌入自己口腔的时候疯狂吞咽。那股液体强劲而永不休止，就像是半藏的意志和欲求。

源氏呛到了，但还是迫使自己咽了下去，迫使自己收回泪水。这是他挽回的机会。这代表了他的歉意，能让半藏平息怒火，能让他自己少吃点苦……

但接着半藏就把阴茎抽了出来。源氏仰着倒在了地上。他抬起头，刚好被猛烈的尿流撒了一脸。他闭上了自己的双眼，不单是为了避开那股液体，也是为了避开半藏冰冷的视线。

他尽可能地保持不动，让他的兄长的尿流可以覆盖他的脸和胸。

就像是狗在标记地盘一样。

终于，那股尿停了下来。源氏呻吟了起来，半藏则后退一步，把自己的阴茎放回了裤子里。他怒意盎然地俯瞰着已经湿成一坨地弟弟，只留下了一句。

“把这里清理干净，然后洗澡，到我的房间等我。你这次严重违反命令的惩罚会在那里进行。”

源氏马上疯狂点头。他抬起手，挡住了自己的脸。

但是等半藏离开房间，脚步声逐渐远去小时之后，源氏才意识到他根本没有清理的工具。

源氏抽噎着跪在了第一个尿滴前，伸出舌头，开始干活。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
其实这篇才是这个系列里我第一篇翻的文，但为了按作者的发表顺序发，压到现在了 囧 我也没想到这个系列会有人看，我私下给亲友看过，反响其实不太好的样子


End file.
